Turret Dancing
by Bleeding Star Goddess
Summary: DMHP Late at night they steal moments together, and they forget in the morning they have to hate each other.
1. Leaping

**Title:** Turret Dancing  
**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Author:** Bleeding Star Goddess also known as BSG  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Draco/Harry  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** This story is AU and does not take place within the Harry Potter timeline, will contain relationships of the homosexual nature, and talks of suicide  
**Summary:** Late at night they steal moments together, and they forget in the morning they have to hate each other.

----

**Chapter One: Leaping**

"Potter! What the bloody fuck do you think you're doing up there!" Draco screamed as he watched the Boy-Who-Is-A-Prick dance and jump from turret to turret atop one of the highest towers at the school.

While Draco would like nothing more than to let the twit fall to his death he knew that he would not only be blamed for not stopping him as Head Boy but also be accused of pushing the Golden Boy off the damned tower.

He stepped back a bit when mischievous eyes gazed at him, bright and glowing.

"Are you on something Potter?" he hissed, annoyed that he might be appearing as some giant blue eagle-owl to Potter's possibly drug-hazed mind.

"Life," Potter replied with a chuckle, jumping across two turrets with grace and ease.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"It is," Potter replied as if he were speaking to a simpleton, mirth glowing in his eyes and a small smile on his lips as he crouched down. "And why are you here?"

Draco didn't bother arguing that **he** should be the one asking that of Potter.

"I'm making my rounds if you must know, and you can look forward to detention and a deduction of points."

Potter laughed and Draco's hands clenched. 

"Are you done?" Potter asked, moving to sit down, his legs swinging over the edge into the air.

Draco scowled.

"Why you - "

"You've made your rounds up here Malfoy, and as you can see there are no lover's looking for a quick tryst so should scatter along."

Every curse he could think of, every hex in his inventory he thought of using on Potter just then and there. Potter didn't even have the decency to **look** at him when he said it!

He growled and spun on his heel, leaving through the door he entered and slamming it behind him. He took one... two... three... steps before he growled, rubbing his temple before he spun back around and opened the door. He didn't know why he was heading back, merely that the thought of Potter being out there alone irked him. Potter hadn't moved yet, but he was looking at the door, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Why hello again Malfoy, or perhaps you're his clone? You just missed him then."

"Don't be daft," Draco scrunched up his nose and then smirked, "there can only be one exquisite me."

Potter chuckled and leaned back.

"Oh good, because two of you would be right aggravating," he closed those glowing orbs and smiled.

"Only because the sheer magnificence of two of me would kill everyone else," he continued to smirk, coming closer to Potter.

"Oh so you admit you're ghastly enough to cause the apocalypse?" was the teasing reply. 

Draco grinned.

"I'd make sure you went first."

"There's a line for that Draco, you've got Voldemort at the front of the line, Bellatrix, whatever the order of Death Eaters is, Umbridge, Fudge, Snape, and then a few other people who I'm sure I've never met but they hate me anyways," Potter remained smiling though.

"Well Potter you're just so easy to hate."

Potter sat up and looked out at the dark horizon.

"Am I?" he asked seriously and Draco felt weight in the question and winced at how their banter had become something more now. 

He didn't answer, not because he himself didn't hate Potter but... for some reason the words to say "Yes you are" wouldn't leave his tongue.

"Way to kill a good time Potter," he scowled coming up next to the turrets and leaning against one near Potter.

The Golden Boy laughed, breaking the tension he himself had built. 

"You were having a good time?" he teased.

Draco would not be so riled.

"Didn't you know one of my favorite pastimes is insulting you?"

Potter snorted in amusement.

"You need a new hobby."

"So do you, what the hell is with this turret-dancing?" he finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him and letting the question fall from his lips.

"Turret-dancing, what a nice name, thanks I think I'll use that from now on," Draco got the sense Potter wasn't kidding.

"So why..." he trailed off.

"Mnn... there's a unique thrill and freedom to it," Potter smiled, adjusting his seat as he continued to look out at the horizon.

"Yeah it's called a death wish Potter."

"Exactly," Potter grinned.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Oh I think that's the first time I've ever heard you apologize Malfoy."

"Potter! Answer the question!" he snapped out, scowling as Potter just laughed.

"Malfoy, when so many want you dead, something like this lets you control your life, lets **you** decide, none of the shit about someone else killing you."

"And I suppose the consequences of you actually dying from this hasn't run through that thick skull of yours," he snorted, not at all amused by Potter suddenly having a death wish.

"Well then I would have controlled my own demise, though I don't think I'll be dying from this," his hand gestured around him to all the turrets, "any time soon. Thanks for your concern though," he smiled, although his tone was serious.

A blush came across Draco's cheeks and he turned his head away to hide it. He couldn't bring himself to insult Potter or even joke that he didn't want him to die like this because he wanted to do it. He just kept silent and his head turned away so Potter could not see.

"So how long do I have to wait for your fan-club to come and join you?" he asked after a long pause.

Potter blinked and tilted his head.

"You mean Ron and Hermione? They aren't going to come."

"What too busy defiling the laws of nature?"

"No, they just don't know about this, I'm pretty sure Ron still thinks I'm asleep."

A sort or pleasure rose in Draco, the knowledge that he was the only one privy to Potter's actions making him... almost giddy.

"How long do you stay up here?"

"I watch the sunset and sunrise and then back inside."

"How many nights do you do this?"

"Every night," Potter responded simply and Draco had to resist the idea of staring.

"Every night? Are you hoping you slip or something?" he scowled.

A soft smile came on Potter's lips and he shook his head.

"No... not that, nothing like that... something else."

Draco didn't ask what, it wasn't his place or his right; instead he just rested his elbows on the turret. He took in a deep breath and then pulled away, glancing at Potter from the corner of his eye.

"I have to go."

"You have rounds to make, little first years to scare," Potter chuckled.

A small smile came on Draco's lips.

"Something like that," he responded before turning away.

He got to the door before Potter called out to him.

"Malfoy!" he stopped and turned around only a little.

"What Potter?" he grinned, an equal-sized grin on Potter's own face.

"Come join me tomorrow night alright?"

He didn't say yes, he didn't say no, he didn't say maybe, or not a chance in hell. Instead he just kept smiling and snorted in amusement before he gave a small wave and exited through the door.

----

Yet another story ; don't worry Existing will be updated again soon

ALSO! There is a poll concerning Everything You Are on my Bio page go check it out! XD


	2. Jumping

**Title:** Turret Dancing  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Author:** Bleeding Star Goddess also known as BSG  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Draco/Harry  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** This story is AU and does not take place within the Harry Potter timeline, will contain relationships of the homosexual nature, and talks of suicide  
----

**Chapter Two: Jumping**

He hummed a tune that sounded suspiciously like an upbeat and happy version of the funeral march as he jumped from turret to turret. Harry spun on one, leaping in the air and laughing at the rush as he had safety on one side and a plummet to his death on the other.

Bright green eyes turned to the door and he smiled, even waved at the blonde coming through it before he jumped to another turret.

"You came," he chuckled which caused the blonde to scowl as Malfoy walked towards him and he leapt over two of the turrets with ease.

"Of course I came Potter; since you're impossible to kill I want a front row seat when you plunge to your well deserved death."

Harry turned to face him before he walked over the turrets as if it was simply a stroll along the grass towards Malfoy.

"Well deserved?"

"Taunting death such as you are? Yes, well deserved."

He chuckled again and leaned forward, placing his hands on his hips as he gazed down at the distant ground.

"Why Malfoy, didn't you know? We're all taunting death by waking up the next morning. Besides we were born to die."

"Well aren't you cheerful," Malfoy rolled his eyes as he leaned his elbows on the top of a turret.

"A regular ray of sunshine!" he grinned as he spun on one foot, his arms spread out at his side. 

"Well sunshine, it's night now."

"Oh noticed that did you Captain Obvious?"

"Why yes, Mr. Oblivious, there will be grass growing tomorrow as well."

They both snorted in amusement and shook their heads. That they were in unison in their actions didn't really bother them as they didn't notice it.

"So you're basically _begging_ death to kill you, are you?" Malfoy broke their silence.

"No Malfoy I'm taunting death," Harry replied, grinning in challenge.

"Of course you are Potter," Malfoy closed his eyes and Harry moved to sit down.

"You're here early, no lost little first years?"

"Surprisingly, you're more interesting than terrorizing first years, though I haven't found much difference in intelligence yet," Malfoy rested his chin in his palm.

"Well with your face you could terrorize Voldemort, Malfoy."

His statement caused Malfoy to open a single eye as a manicured brow rose in question. 

"Mnn, then I'll kick him out of the position of Dark Lord and I'll rule. I would actually succeed since I would just kill you in your sleep and be done with it."

"Oh no no Malfoy, you can't just simply kill me while I sleep, that goes against the law of Dark Lords. You have to have some elaborate scheme that won't make any sense to anyone - not even yourself - and it will be so complicated that you will eventually have to pull a rabbit out of your hat."

Malfoy opened both eyes and just looked at Harry for a long moment, blinking at least twice before he snorted in amusement, a real smile pulling across his lips. Harry smiled back, somewhat surprised that a true smiled softened the Slytherin's face with such ease.

"A rabbit huh?" Malfoy gazed back over the horizon.

They stayed smiling like that and staring out at the horizon.

"You going to stay the night Malfoy?"

"Afraid not Potter. I - unlike certain people - enjoy my sleep."

Harry's smile became strained and he looked up at the blanket of stars as he leaned back on his hands.

"So do I," he replied in such a simple tone.

The answer caused something. They both became aware of the sudden heaviness surrounding them. They became aware that something between them had just shifted.

Malfoy shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the feeling, but it proved to be a fruitless action.

They were stuck in the silence and Harry winced, rubbing his arms, as if cold.

"Hey…" Malfoy started, frowning as if he were fighting against the weight, "about the newt in your potion today…"

Harry blinked and raised a brow at Malfoy's choice of topic to get rid of the tension. He shook his head.

"Eh, it was already ruined and I'm used to that sort of thing anyways."

"All the same," Malfoy pressed on.

"Yeah alright," Harry replied, attempting to smile.

"So Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, Snape, shoved the counter right down my throat, nearly gagged from the taste."

Malfoy scowled and he looked up at the stars.  
"Well if it's any consolation you _don't_ look better with blood boils."

Harry snorted in amusement.

"Thanks, I guess," a grin pulled across his lips, "So you find me attractive without them do you?" he chuckled, the weight seeming to have lifted.

"Don't be daft, I'd rather kiss a hippogriff than stare at your face more than I already have to," his voice was serious but a smirk was on his lips.

"Yes but how do you _really_ feel?"

"I _really_ feel like you're an ass."

They watched in silence as the moon went further on its journey and Malfoy finally pushed away from the wall, Harry looked over to him.

"I have to go; I have to report on my rounds."

"Alright."

"Are you going to continue once I leave?"

"Well sorry to disappoint Malfoy but you don't really dictate my actions."

Malfoy snorted and shook his head.

"If you fall it's your own fault."

"I don't intend on falling."

"I'm sure Voldemort was sure he could kill a baby."

"Touché," Harry chuckled and waved as he stood up. "Later Malfoy."

"Try to get **some** sleep Potter," Malfoy replied before he went over to the door and left.

Harry turned to gaze back out at the horizon and then stepped over to the next turret, humming once more although with lack-luster enthusiasm as he jumped from turret to turret, knowing that the rush would slowly elevate his mood.

---

Oh! And for those of you reading Existing, please go to my bio page and vote in the poll!


End file.
